Lady Luck and The Beast
by VanityizFamous
Summary: Abby Abernathy ran to Eastern University hoping to escape her life of lights,drinking and gambling and family. But when trying to the life of a "Normal" College kid it comes back to reveal what she's been hiding.
1. Have I sinned?

**This is my New baby... My Beautiful Disaster Fan-fiction.**

**Please Reviews and comments are welcome. No being mean as I said before it takes courage to write something and they least you can do is respect my work. If you don't like it thats fine you don't have to follow my work or any of my stories but show respect.**

**FYI I used a part from BD to tie in. So that will actually be the first and last time I do that. **

**All Characters and Rights Belong to Jamie McGuire!**

**I own nothing and in no way associated with Beautiful Disaster/Walking Disaster.**

**ENJOY**

* * *

"America. What are we doing tonight?" I asked

"Nothing Abby. Me and Shep have plans tonight." America responded.

"Come on Mare. Where you guys going? I don't want to be stuck here with Kara. I regret even asking to be roommates with someone else." I reply.

I came to Eastern to escape a life I no longer wanted to be part of. A fast life of drinking and gambling was something I wanted. I needed to escape. Coming to college was my only ticket out. I broke up with Jesse; he came along with that lifestyle. My Father is Mick Abernathy he is famous for being one worlds best poker players, until he blamed me when luck supposedly ran out. I also was card shark; I gambled and competed in in poker games with top guys. It just seemed the money I earned for school seemed to disappear with my fathers "winning" streaks and my mother's alcoholic problem.

Living in Kansas I needed an escape. The only person in my corner is America. My Mother living her life in a coma or in the bottom of bottle, My father fleeing and hiding and only acknowledging me when he needed something. I wanted a clean slate. I pretty much was raised in the lights of Vegas, its something I didn't care to pursue, I was "Lucky Thirteen" since the stroke of midnight on the eve of my thirteenth birthday, it was a curse I was stuck with. My father blamed me for his streaks going dead and dry. I was dubbed Lady Luck and I wasn't so please about it, I never lost a bet or a hand but I wasn't proud of this.

America laughed "Ha! That's what you get for not requesting me. I don't know why they stuck you with Kara. She doesn't event drink soda."

"I know Mare, I'm sorry but come on. Let me hang out with you and Shep. We have been in school what almost 3 weeks and I'm not looking to play dress up with Finch."

"Fine Abby, wait a sec…"

I could hear America's muffled voice and a pleading tone. I'm sure Shep isn't too thrilled about having a third wheel on his date. Shep and America met when we getting our books for class about 3 weeks. The hit it off instantly and have been together ever since.

"Ok Abby, Shep said we'll pick you up at Morgan but please no complaining." She pleaded.

"Thank You!" I ended the call, walking over to my closet and picked out a light pink cardigan and white top. I ended up throwing on some jeans and designer tennis shoes. I looked in the mirror and combed my hair straight as I could and put on a headband and my pearls earrings on.

Getting ready I seen Kara on the bed she was reading some textbook and she is a wet blanket and too OCD for me. "Where you going Abby?" She asked as if my social activities bothered her.

"I'm not sure. Shep and America are picking me up." I replied as I dabbed on my lipstick.

"Well whatever. Take your key and try not to come in too late." She responded. She was worse than my mother well when she used to be sober.

"It's my room too, why are you acting like a frigid bitch anyways?" I asked

Just before I was going to get my answer I heard my phone ring and seen "America" light up on the screen. I grabbed my purse and keys. "Later Kara." I slammed the door and went down the stairs to the front of Morgan Hall.

I seen Shep's charger already parked and with music blaring. This night was going to be interesting but it was better than hanging out in my dorm room all night. I was just looking forward to getting out.

"Hey Chickie!" America yelled out the window.

"Hey!" I ran up to the charger. America got out and pulled her seat forward so I can get in the backseat. As soon as I slid in I saw Shep on his phone texting. America turned around to look at me.

"Ok so look were going to a fight. Shep's cousins fight and people bet, drink and all kinds of shit, that's why I kind of didn't want to invite you. It's sort of like an underground fight club and only certain people can go with invite of course." America staring at me like if I was going to mess up her and Shep's plan for the evening.

"I'm ok with it, I'm not gambling or drinking." I respond

"Ok ladies shit is getting real. I got some real big time trust fund kids coming so that means a huge payout for Travis and me." Shep said excitedly and with that he revved up his engine and turned up the music. We rode into the twilight lit road.

Shepley and Travis are both cousins, they both rent an apartment off campus but Shep was already aware of the circle. So he and Travis both promoted fights, Shep got a cut and Travis got his cut from fighting. Though I never met Travis, I already painted in my mind he was a meathead. What did he go to college for to get a PhD in Kegstands and Beerpong? I already had this image of him. Also I heard rumors around campus that Travis "Mad Dog" Maddox is a man whore.

He slept with anything that put out. I've heard some of the sophomore girls in my classes swoon over his name. He supposedly had a dick from the God's and had the muscles and the sexiest tattoos. Though I've never seen him, nor did America or Shepley cared to introduce me, I thought my odds to meeting him were slim, he wouldn't be someone I'd associate myself with.

We got to the one of the university's academic buildings and I started to see small groups of guys and girls walking quietly to back windows and service entrances. I began to look at America.

"What the hell? Are breaking an entering?" I whispered to her.

"I told you Abby we are going to the fight but since it's only kind of members only it's illegal, The Circle has to keep moving to keep the cops off." She whispered back into my ear.

"Great." I said sarcastically.

"Hey. This is why I didn't tell you. Now you are going to have that "I smell shit" face all night and I was trying to avoid it, you said you no longer wanted in on this world, that's what you left behind remember?" America sneered at me.

I looked around and seen all kinds of college kids and wondering what was so appealing to watch guys fight for cash? But America was right; I told her I wanted out of this lifestyle. I wanted to do great in my classes, graduate and get my degree. But I didn't need any of my demons calling me back to my old habits.

"Do you know if they have beer?" I asked

"Now that's my girl! There's a Keg when we get down there. Let's do this!" America swatted my shoulder and popped her gum as we walked to the back of the building.

There was a red ribbon tied to the railing of the basement stairs and Shepley untied the ribbon and put in his pocket. He knocked twice when we got to the basement door. A tall jock looking douchebag opened the door. "Yea?"

"We're with Mad Dog" Shepley told him.

"Sure, Make your ho's know not to interfere with the match"

"Lay off dickhead, the girls are with me." Shep

"Whatever bro." the douche said.

With that Shep shouldered the asshole in the wall and we walked behind Shep down the dark hallway into another room full of people. Some were sitting on crates, boxes, desks and even some laying across the pipes I guess for the full on view of the fight. I couldn't believe there was a fight club here at Eastern. I spotted the Keg across the room and I went walking towards it when America caught up with me.

"Stay close, it's going to get crowded soon." America whispered.

We each got a drink and went and found a spot by the stairs that led up to the storage floor. The room got more crowded in the matter of minutes. Someone started to play some rock song on their phone and people were already getting into the fight mode.

Everything in the room screamed that I didn't belong. The stairs were crumbling, the rowdy patrons were shoulder to shoulder, and the air was a medley of sweat, blood and mold. Voices blurred as they yelled numbers and names back and forth, and arms flailed about, exchanging money and gestures to communicate over the noise. I squeezed through the crowd, following close behind my best friend.

"Keep your cash in your wallet, Abby!" America called to me

"Stay close! It'll get worse once it starts!" Shepley yelled over the noise. America grabbed his hand and then mine as Shepley led us through the sea of people.

The sharp bleating of a bullhorn cut through the smoky air. The noise startled me, and I jumped in reaction, looking for the source of the blast. A man stood on a wooden chair, holding a wad of cash in one hand, the horn in the other. He held the plastic to his lips.

"Welcome to the blood bath! If you are looking for Economics 101…you are in the wrong fucking place, my friend! If you seek the Circle, this is Mecca! My name is Adam. I make the rules and I call the fight. Betting ends once the opponents are on the floor. No touching the fighters, no assistance, no bet switching, and no encroachment of the ring. If you break these rules, you will get the piss beat out of you and you will be thrown out on your ass without your money! That includes you, ladies! So don't use your ho's to scam the system, boys!"

Shepley shook his head. "Jesus, Adam!" he yelled to the emcee over the noise, clearly disapproving of his friend's choice of words.

"Please Abby, don't get all weird here. Just promise that whatever happens here just deal with it and don't say anything." America shouted over the commotion.

"I promise" I shouted back. But I wanted to see all the action. Maybe this wasn't too terrible. Maybe I can come back and make a bet. I walked up to the front of the makeshift ring. And there was Adam standing on the wooden chair announcing the fighters on the bullhorn.

"We have a new victim, I mean a new challenger to the roster. Give it up tonight for Easterns Varsity Star Wrestler. Mareck Young."

Everyone in the basement roared with drunken chants and me getting rocked side to side causing me to almost loose my balance, I moved and pushed out of the sea musty men and beer. I smelled the faint scent of marijuana and it instantly gave me a headache. I tried to stand in my spot since I had a ok view without being in front of all the action. The cheering simmered down and Adam cleared his voice for his next announcement.

"Ok, We know him. The guys love him, ho's hate em and girls wanna date em. Come on Mothafuckas! Before he beats the shit out of me! Give it up for Travis "Mad Dog" Maddox"

When that name was announced, this tall, well-muscled toned man came from behind the white sheet in the corner, my eardrums would of popped from all the barking and screaming going, a few blonde girls in the front wear pink sorority shirts threw some thongs on him, he kicked him aside and took his place in the ring.

Wearing a black fitted shirt and jeans and heavy motorcycle boots, he look like he smelled blood and was out for the kill. I stood in my prime spot and waited for the fight to begin, the men exchanged words. Mareck looking like he wanted to kill Travis, and Travis had the face of an amused child.

"On the sound of horn you go. You know the rules. Anything goes! READY, GO" Adam yelled and pressed a button with the sound that was equally annoying as the crowd.

"We love you Travis!" the girls screamed. I looked around for Shep and America, nowhere in sight. Getting tugged and pulled and pushed I had to keep my arms moving to assure I wouldn't be trampled under the drunken idiots.

Mareck crouched and approached Travis grabbing his arms to try to pin him to the ground, Travis kneed him in balls and gave him 4 punches to his mouth. My eyes bulge to see him beat the shit out of Mareck, poor kid didn't even have a chance. Just as a I was on my tippy toes to look over I get rushed to the front of the ring and I ended up on my knees. As I was going to get up I felt something warm and wet hit my face. I look at my sweater and see that it's blood.

I look to the front to see Mareck had gotten smashed into the cement and Adam jumped off his post and threw down the white rag.

"Mad Dog Maddox is the Winner!" Adam yelled. With Travis being announced the winner, everyone in the basement barked and cheered., I thought it was obnoxious. Just as I was unbuttoning my sweater, Travis approached me.

"Hey sorry about the sweater, but at least you don't look like blue hair lady anymore." He chuckled as he pointed to the splatter

"What the hell is your problem? Why did you call me an old lady?" I snapped

Travis putting his bloody taped hands "Whoa back up, just kidding. You looked cute in it. You were reserved but cute. Catch you later Pigeon"

"Asshole." I mumbled under my breath wishing Travis would of heard it, I heard Shep yelling at me.

"ABBY! WHERE THE HELL YOU GO?!" He screamed

"Calm down Shep. I got shoved to the front. What the deal with your cousin, he called me an old lady and a pigeon. What a fuckin jerk." I complained.

Shepley laughed "I'm sure he was poking fun at you. But seriously who comes to the fight with a cardigan" Shepley could not contain his laughter after feeling like a total loser I walked towards to hallway where we came in. I spotted America.

"Chickie! Shep is looking for you. Ewww you have blood on your sweater and face." America pointed out as she studied my face.

"Thanks Mare, I'm going home. I'll walk." I insisted. Since I couldn't stand being in the sea of sinners

"No Shep was looking for you. Let's go get something to eat" America Suggested. I shook my head.

"No. I'm tired and bloody." I walked into the darkness wiping my face off with my sweater that was ruined I bumped into a couple on my way out.

"Oh sorry, excuse me" as I was apologizing I seen it was the Man Whore Travis. His hand were up some brunettes skirt and his tongue down her throat.

"Pidge. If you want some of this you are going to have to get in line." He chuckled, the brunette in his hold clicked her tongue to scan me over and she rolled her eyes at me as if I were in her space.

"You wish asshole." I responded.

I shoved my way out of the hallway and up the stairs. As I stepped out of the door I saw no sight of anything. It looked like a normal college town. Busy during the day and sleepy at night. I peeked around to see if there was any college security. As my coast was clear I made my way down the road and to walk the 20 minutes back to Morgan.

I threw my cardigan in the trash. No need in trying to save it but I prayed that I never had to come in contact with Travis again.


	2. Trying to move on

Finally making it to campus, I looked at my watch and I see it's still early. I have nothing to do and I certainly don't want to go back to my room. As I was walking towards Morgan Hall so I could see if Finch wanted to grab some junk from the 7-11. I hear a motorcycle pull up behind me. I see Travis and that slutty brunette.

"Call me Travis," she sang as she hopped off his bike.

"I don't think so. You aren't my type" Travis replied.

I laughed under my breath and I was looking for my keys in my and as I was struggling looking for the key the bimbo walked off to the parking lot and jumped into her car and drove away. I saw Travis staring at me. He had a smug grin on his face I rolled my eyes and continued to look for my keys. I heard the stomping of his boots and jingle of his keys coming towards me. I felt frozen in my place.

"What's the deal pigeon? You stalking me?" He playfully asked.

"Are you serious? I live here dick." I sneered at him.

He busted out in a heavy laugh. "Oh shit, I've never been called a dick before. Have I charmed you tonight or what? You called me asshole and dick. I have to admit it's turning me on"

I rolled my eyes once again to dismiss him. The last thing I needed is Travis trying to talk to me. I continued to ignore him, I heard him spark a lighter, as I glanced from the corner of my eye he was lighting his cigarette. As I was looking for my keys he snatches my purse.

"Hey! Give it back" I demanded

"I don't think so until you apologize to me."

"I'm not apologizing to you. You're the one pushing me to edge"

He smiles with a wide grin "Is that so? Well maybe you should come back with me to my house."

"Dream on." I muttered as I snatched my purse back and unlocked the door I could see him smiling through the glass and in a few seconds Travis disappeared into the dark and I heard nothing but the humming of his motorcycle.

I entered my room only to find Kara passed out on her bed with her face smashed into some textbook. I take off my shoes and blouse and get ready for bed. I hear my phone just buzzing against the stuff in my purse, I decide to ignore it and just jump into bed. I just wanted to rid Travis off my mind.

I wake up to hear Kara yelling my name. "Abby! Its America"

I rub the sleep out of my eyes and walk over to the door to open it and it's America just leaning against the doorframe "Rise and shine chickie poo!"

"Shut the hell up America" Kara hollers as she throws a pen at her

"Whoa! Someone needs some sunshine and coffee" America sings

"Whatever." Kara gets up and grabs her toiletries bag and storms off into the hall.

"Anyways, fuck her. Um did you not get my text last night?" America drills me

Yawning and climbing back into bed "No, I was too busy falling asleep"

"Really Abby? Anyways Travis wants to see you. That's why I texted you last night, you impressed him so much that when he got in he was begging me to tell him who you were"

"Get real America, he can beat his last brain cells into oblivion for all I care. I wouldn't want to converse with that meathead."

"Abby, why are you acting like that? You have to admit he is looker."

"I give you that he is cute but getting involved romantically isn't something I want right now."

America comes into my bed and under the covers she goes to hug me. "Is it because you think you deserves worse than Travis?"

"No. I just don't think I'm worthy of anyone. For Christ sakes America it's like like eight in the morning and I don't have class today must you bother me?"

America laughing at me "Nope, I wanted to come and bother you and to make you get up so we can go get crepes and coffee with Finch!"

"Fine! I give up you really are incorrigible America you know that?"

"I do. Now get your ass up chickie poo! Let's seize the day"

Saturday is in motion I sit in Americas Honda with the window down; I feel the wind graze my face and Finch sitting in the back humming to some song on the radio. Hiding behind my sunglasses I'm looking for an excuse to get some extra shuteye.

"I was thinking maybe we can hit the mall and get some clothes and go dancing tonight. Shep and Travis want to go."

"Oh hell America. I don't want to anything. I was actually thinking that maybe we could rent movies and just chill out. Noting too heavy." I complain

"Abby! I'm sure Finch wants to ruffle his feathers too." America says as she looks into the review mirror to get Finch's attention.

"Yea, come on Abby we can dance together and maybe we'll get new boy toys." Finch responded cheerfully

"No that's ok Finch. I'll be happier in the room tonight catching up on my sleep, Also Kara won't be there."

"Come on Abby, you don't know what you'll be missing. Get the total Eastern experience." America piped in.

After a few hours of wandering the mall and modeling dresses and pigging out on huge pretzels, I had made up my mind and decided to go ahead and go out with America and Finch. I had settled on a silver and black tube dress and silver glitter platforms. America thought a hot pink mini skirt was all she needed along with a half arm of glitzy black and silver bangles. Finch just laughed the entire time he described our shopping adventure as a scene from Madonna's past videos.

Walking and peering into the store window I seen a hot red vixen dress, looked like it was from a pin-up. I felt someone behind me and ignoring the feeling I look up and in the reflection of the window I seen Travis.

"What the hell?" I mutter

"Oh what happened to Hell-Oh" Travis replied amusingly

"Hello. There. Good-Bye" I brushed him off. Last thing I wanted was to talk to him.

"Wait a minute. Why are you acting like such a bitch? I did nothing wrong but mess with you, I just want to be civil" Travis holds up his hands in that moment.

I sigh with irritation if this is the only way I can get him to leave me alone.

"You just rub me wrong is all, we didn't exactly have the greatest first meeting. And you ruined my favorite sweater."

"I can buy you another one."

"That's not the point. Ugh God you irritate me" responding aggravated I'm turning the around to go ahead meet up with America in the next store. Travis whispered something "What did you say?"

"Nothing Pidge, catch you later." he spoke softly and walked away without looking at me. A lot of unfinished business but I'm not going to acknowledge him. He keeps calling me Pigeon. I find it highly annoying. I walk into the next store where I see America picking out tops and trying to decide how many she should get.

Later on the ride home, the sky was turning sherbet and clouds were fading. It meant that the day was soon ending and I would soon be in the arms of a guy or maybe Finch. I smile thinking maybe I should push myself to date. Jesse was my everything before moving to go to school. He didn't take the news very nicely, last we talked he told me to go hell and that he was glad I was going away since I held him back. I shudder at the memories; America wanted to make sure that I at least try to dating scene. But it just isn't me. I'm more a commitment person.

Pulling up to Morgan Hall we see nothing but kids going in and out and trying to figure out plans for the big Saturday night. Since most of the freshmen were \eighteen they only had the option of hanging out at the square or going to dance at "StaX" a boring club that played 80's and now music. Nothing there appealed to me, the girls wearing jeans and school shirts. I grew up in the lights and glory of what Las Vegas had to offer. Luckily before coming to school America and me had fake ID's. Bringing them along I was going to be able to enjoy more of Eastern's festivities. Kegers, bar hopping and even dining and drinking would be no problem for me.

"Is that a dress or what?" America squeals

"Well you said we were going dancing." I respond. I had picked out a teal and pink ombre pencil dress along with glitter heels and my favorite chunky bracelets.

"Imagine all the guys you are going to drive wild at the Red Door." As she checked me out. Making me feel embarrassed.

"I suppose, it's not like I'm looking to get far with anyone. I seen Travis at the mall today"

"Really? What happened?" America leaned into my response like if my words were magic.

"Nothing. I happen to be looking at a red dress and I seen him in the glare of the window. He says he wants to be friends but I'm unsure if I could let that happen. He doesn't seem like he can be a friend to anyone. Plus I'm trying to get away from guys like him"

America looked into her make-up bag she grumbled, "You need to stop judging everyone base on what that ass Jesse did. Look he has you already sizing up people. Travis to me looks cute, but whatever its all you Abby. Just please be nice."

"Nice? What does that mean" I asked her suspiciously

America smiled suspiciously "it means be NICE, since Travis and Shep are picking us up."

"MARE! Why you would you do that?"

"Duh stupid, I want to drink. I don't want to drive. Plus I think Finch wanted to borrow my car, in case he has company" she smirked as she applied her lipstick.

America looked incredible in her gold and black sheer top and gold studded bra and black skinny jeans. She had her hair pulled to the side in curls and we were ready to show this town we were ready to move on and I was ready to try and open my heart.

I felt nervous. I knew now why after America told me Travis and Shep would be escorting us. At that moment my cell phone lit up and it read "Jesee" I contemplated about answering.

"Who is it?" America asked.

I put my finger to my mouth to indicate for her to be quiet.

"Hello?"

"Whats up baby?" Jesse asked softly

"Nothing much getting ready to go out"

"Oh now that we broke up you think you can scan the world or what?"

"Jesse, it's not even like that. Remember you dumped me. Well anyways what do you want?"

"Oh Yea, I'm in town. Yup I'm near Eastern, I'm staying at a hotel, can I come see you or what?"

I looked nervously at America, but I can already sense she knew what Jesse was asking for. She motioned her head no. I nodded my head as to tell her I already know.

"No"

"No, why the fuck not?"

"Jesse, you are and I are done. You made that very clear a few weeks ago and calling me all kinds of names in the book."

"I was pissed, I don't understand why you couldn't stay in Vegas."

"I can't believe you. You know why I couldn't stay" I cried.

"I'm coming over."

The line went dead. "Oh shit America he said he was coming over." I grab my purse. "Tell Shepley to haul his ass over here now!"

America immediately jumped on her phone telling Shepley to haul it over to Morgan as fast as he could. Grabbing the keys and my coat. I just prayed that this night wouldn't put me back into my old ways.


	3. I'm running but can't hide

Fear flooded my body, my knees started to shake. Scared that Jesse would be here soon made me feel sick.

"Mare, I don't think I should go out." I cried

"Abby, don't do this! Look after you buying like 5 dresses today, I can see you are ready to move on. Don't let that douche make you think you deserve any less. Please if you don't go out you are letting Jesse win. That's not what you want." America stared me down.

"I'm just afraid. America I feel like he can ruin me."

"Don't think that way. Come on, Shep is waiting on us. We can go to the Red Door and forget about Jesse; you can find a hot guy to talk to. I'm sure even if you don't Finch will dance with you."

I smiled at my friend. I wondered sometimes what I did to get someone who always had my back in all times of my life. Walking hand in hand we walked out into Morgan's busy parking lot, seeing everyone going all directions. I smelled pot; I heard giggles, bottles breaking. I wondered why I couldn't be so carefree like these girls.

"Let's do this! READY ABBY BECAUSE YOUR PAST KISS YOUR ASS" America screamed into the night. Everyone hollered and chanted along with her. I'm not sure because if they were drunk or they wanted to get riled up but I know I was feeling lighter and feeling better. Ready to face my night.

Shep pulled up in his shiny Charger, my guess is he got it washed and waxed up for tonight. I seen Travis sitting shot gun with a cigarette in hand and blowing out a faint cloud of smoke, it seemed almost as if he were modeling for the bimbos swooning as they seen him pulled up.

"Hey Baby!" America chimed

"Hey Mare. Ready?"

"Yes we are."

Travis opened the door and pulled the passenger seat forward so he can sit in the back. America pushed me into the car, forcing me to have to sit next to Travis. I felt shivers and though I had on a coat something wasn't sitting well with me. America was singing along to the radio and my phone kept buzzing.

"Um Aren't you going to answer that?" Travis asked

"No."

"Why not? That shit is annoying Pigeon" He laughed

"Because I just don't want to ok." I whispered

"Fine by me" Travis responded irritated

I kept staring forward and my nerves were already on edge and my cell was still going off and everyone looked around to see if I would answer it.

"Oh Abby, just let me answer and I tell his ass where to shove it" America sang

"Who?" Travis asked

I kicked the back of Americas seat "nobody Travis"

"Abby, who's giving you shit?" Travis asked

As I kept quiet, my phone continued to buzz and very quickly did Travis snatch my purse and grab my phone out

"What the fuck Travis?" I screamed

"This shit is annoying."

He pulled my phone from my clutch and pressed end and kept my phone. "What the hell? Please can I have my phone back?"

Travis held my phone and shook his head "No."

Again my phone lit up in his hand there it was in bold letters "Jesse". Travis just stared at the name for what seemed a lifetime. He looked over to me as he answered in a really firm tone "Hello?"

Travis still looking and me I had no idea what was being said till Travis put Jesse on speaker. My knees were shaking and I was so nervous that my dark days and secrets would be revealed in the matter of minutes.

"Who the fuck is this?" Jesse replied very quickly

"You called my girls phone dipshit who the fuck is this?" Travis was still looking at me. Giving me a sly grin. I could tell he wanted to laugh but he seemed like he wanted to be in control of this conversation.

"Your girl? Yo douche Abby is my girl."

Travis nodded his head at me as if he were asking me if it were true. I quietly shook my head no.

"Well it doesn't seem like that to her. We been linked since school started so don't call her again."

Travis hung up my phone and shoved it into his pocket. "Don't worry he aint gonna fuck with you no more."

"Oh. Em. GEE! Travis you just fuckin told off Jesse!" America shrieked.

Shep simply kept his eyes ahead and turned up the radio and I quickly mouthed to Travis "Thank You"

He winked to indicate he knew what I was saying.

We arrived at the Red Door. As Shep and Mare were hugged up and walking into the club, Travis pulled me aside away so Shep and Mare couldn't hear us. We were still standing by the charger as Travis took a long drag of his Marlboro red.

"What's the deal with Jesse?" He asked flat out. I was nervous to answer him. What could I say? Suddenly all the old feelings started to rise. I could hear the traffic, music and casino sounds in my ears. I was not getting sucked back. No way would I let that happen.

"Jesse is my ex-boyfriend from Kansas" Shit why did I say Kansas? I felt really stupid. Given if that Jesse did show up you could see he definitely was not a farming kid from Kansas.

"Why you guys break up? LD?"

"No. He wanted me to stay behind and be his arm candy. I have bigger aspirations then being some girl on arm. Especially when he flirted too much for me. It just didn't work. He didn't think coming to college was such a great idea."

Travis just looked at me. I wasn't sure if I was scared or curious to know what was going in his head. I just studied his face. As I was going to open my mouth, he tapped his pocket as to where my cell phone was. "If that dick calls again. I'm ready."

"Travis I don't know why you're helping me? We met pretty roughly and we barely know one another. For all you know I'mma drama queen starting this shit." I spoke softly with curiosity as to the real reason he was defending my honor to Jesse.

"Look. I'm not a douchebag. Well yea, maybe I am but look Pigeon all I know is that if you were not worth defending I wouldn't have answered your phone at all. If you were a hoe it would show, because like the night we met you could of easily tried to come up and rush me to be the next girl. I see it in your eyes Pigeon. You are definitely worth fighting for."

I stared at him with suspicion. His motives seem to be true, but I can't help to wonder if he is playing the good guy to be that guy, that guy who butters me up to be in my pants. I just want to just nod and continue walking into the club, but my mouth starts to speak. "Thank you Travis."

"No problem Pigeon." He smiled and

"Why are you calling me Pigeon? My name is Abigail Abbernathy. Call me Abby or Abigail." I exclaimed. Seriously. I'm even wondering if he remembers my name.

"I know that AB-BEE. But Pigeon means young lady. You're a pigeon to me." And a huge smile crept on his lips.

"Oh so your going to give me a nickname that is meant for a rat with wings. Nice that's rich" I went walking up to the entrance and did not care if Travis was behind me coming or not.

Walking into the Red Door, it was packed. People dancing, making out, taking shots. Nothing new I haven't been exposed to. I walked up to the bar. I needed a beer to start off my night.

"She'll have Corona with Lime and keep 'em coming. I heard a voice yell over the music. I recognized the voice. As I turned to my left it was Jesse.

I couldn't believe it. I actually thought he would leave back to Vegas. But Jesse stood before me. Most of the girls were so jealous of me since we were dating. We practically grew up with each other, I was mousy and didn't grow into my look yet. I have wavy caramel brown hair and Jesse who was a skinny tall kid, grew up and looked like he was off the Jersey Shore. His smile was gleaming off the lights that roamed around the bar.

"Abby. Who knew you'd be here."

"It's the only place that's crackin on Saturday" I responded "Why are you here Jesse?"

"I'm here for a beer. I was checking out some stuff for my dad."

"Seriously Jesse? God you know I just wish that you could just accept that you and me are done. You made it clear to me how you felt about my education. Your just pissed off that I didn't wanna marry you."

"Abby it's not like we just skimming by. We were engaged. You fuckin played me."

"Well I can pay for my own beer thank you."

"How are you getting by?"

"None of your business."

I felt someone behind me. I was truly just hoping it was America to pull me away so we could salvage the night. I glance over my right shoulder and it was Travis. At that moment I felt my heart stop and the hair on my neck stand up. I started to breathe deeply as his presence grew closer.

Travis hugged me from behind and left me a soft kiss on me head. "Pigeon you ready to dance?"

"Ha! Whose this fuckin clown?" Jesse laughed as he sipped his beer.

"I'm Travis. I'm Pigeon's Boyfriend."

"Oh so you're the guy getting all loud on the phone. Your bite louder than your bark?"

Travis shook his head "Look dick, my girl doesn't want you. She made that clear, now move the on or else."

"Or else what?" Jesse sneered

Travis moved me behind him and walked up to Jesse. I see both of these guys sizing each other up.

"You guys please stop." I pleaded as I pulled Travis back. I didn't need this. I started to see that everyone was trying to see what was going on. We were causing a scene. I heard Shep and America yell "MOVE! MOVE!"

"Abby!" America yelled I turned to her and she pushed me farther away. But I as I made my way back to Travis and Shep, America was in between both guys yelling at Jesse.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE? YOU ARE GOING TO RUIN HER" America chanted over. Just trying to get Jesse to leave but he still wouldn't go.

"SHE FUCKIN OWE'S ME I'M BRINGING HER BACK WEATHER SHE WANTS IT OR NOT."

In that moment I'd seen Jesse fall to the floor. I looked up and I seen Travis breathing hard and just staring Jesse down. Daring him to get up and challenge him. Jesse got up from the floor with blood all over his face, pulled his arm back and laid one hard punch into Travis's face.

"That's your ONE bitch." I heard Travis growl. And after those words left his lips he went into frenzy and charged Jesse into the bar. I didn't stick around to know what happened since Shep pulled me and America out to the parking lot.

"SHEP! WE CAN'T LEAVE HIM." I screamed trying to pull him back towards the bar.

"DON'T WORRY! HIS BROTHER IS SECURITY AT THE BAR." Shep yelled as he pushed us to the charger.

As we scramble to figure out what was going to happen we pulled out and parked 2 blocks from the Red Door.

"Don't worry Travis know we won't ditch him." Shep said as he turned the ignition off.

I couldn't help to lean my head to the window. Wondering why I got him involved in my mess. I ran away from Vegas. In my mind I kept thinking how this was even going on. Why did Jesse come? He wanted more than a cordial relationship.

"I'm totally fucked." I mouthed

America at that moment turned her head and looked at me "You are going to have to face him Abby."

I nodded. I rather it was later than this soon.


	4. Truth, Confessions and Chaos

Thanks for Reading and Keeping up with Lady Luck and The Beast.

If you are curious. The slow song that Travis and Abby Dance to is "Romeo and Juliet" by The Killers.

(LOL I have spotify playlist inspired by this lovely couple.)

ENJOY

* * *

We waited anxiously for Travis for almost 30 minutes. Until we saw him walk up to the car laughing. He seemed like he was just happy. It was sort of scary though, laughing in the dark.

Shep got out of the car and closed the door behind him. I saw the guys walk away behind the car so me and America couldn't hear their conversation. I ignored the guys and turned my attention to America who was on the phone violently texting like crazy.

"Mare, what am I going to do?" I asked softly

America glanced up and put her phone back into her bag. "I don't know. Are you going tell Travis the whole truth?

"Did you tell Shep?"

"No. I'm dying though. I suppose we need to go to the lookout and talk." She quipped.

"God. Maybe I should just go back with Jesse. Avoid all the drama and madness." I replied as I banged my head onto my headrest.

"NO! What the hell Abby? I know I didn't spend most of august breaking you out of Vegas."

"Mare. I don't owe Travis any explanation. He isn't my boyfriend or anything."

"Uh Abby seriously? That's kinda fucked up after he just punched the shit out of Jesse for you. You know what never mind do what you want." America said irritated as she opened the car door and started walking down the street.

"Fuck. Wait AMERICA! PLEASE COME BACK!" I started to get out the car until Shep approached me and asked, "What the hell happened?"

"I pissed her off. Please go get her Shep." I begged, "It's all my fault."

Shep went running towards America to bring her back to the car and I started to cry softly only because I was getting frustrated with myself. I wanted to be in school but I wanted to know if this was really worth the hassle. My life was slowly unraveling. In that moment, I heard Travis started to walk up behind me.

"What's Wrong?" Travis asked

I shook my head, "It's all fucking up."

Travis put his arm around my shoulder "It's going to be ok. Seriously I think America was being dramatic. She'll be back"

Shaking my head, I looked down. "I need to talk to you. I need to tell you the truth."

Travis looking at me confused "What truth? What are you talking about Abby?"

At that moment Travis's phone started to ring he put up his finger to indicate he needed a moment. He nodded "Yea? Damn dude. Um, sure. Just call me."

After those words were spoken he turned to look at me. "That was Shep apparently you seriously pissed off America. They're at a diner up the way. He told me to take his car and take you home and pick em up when they are done."

I nodded. "That's fine."

Travis not satisfied with my answer, he pulled out his pack of cigarettes from his pocket and proceeded to smoke one. "So you wanted to talk Pigeon?" he asked as he let out a cloud of smoke.

"Yes, but I'm unsure if what I'm going to tell you make you see me different. I mean I appreciate what you have done up until tonight with Jesse. But I'm not sure if you want to be friends with me after I tell you my truth."

"Tell me then." Travis pushed.

"Can we go somewhere? America said before she ran out the car we were going to the lookout and talk." I muttered

"Really? You wanna go up there?"

"Um I guess. I don't know the area well enough yet and I don't want to go home." I replied

Travis threw his cigarette out into the street and opened the passenger door "After you."

I got into the car and Travis closed the door behind me. Who would of known that Travis was a true gentleman. It was rare Jesse did that for, especially him bragging that he came from a close knit, family oriented Italian family where he supposedly learned that he needed to be a gentleman when it came to treating girls like queens. I never got treated like a queen.

Travis got into the drivers seat and started up the car. Within a few seconds we were blazing streets and on our way passing streetlights that blurred with faint views of the people and cars. It was mixture of everything and I turned to my left and I saw Travis look very vulnerable. I had never seen a man especially one who was a womanizer have a soft expression. I started to seem him differently. I thought he wanted to just fight and be a drunken idiot but no. For a moment he seemed different.

In the next few minutes we were going up a dark road with trees aligning the sides of the road, the only light I could see was the moon peering through the branches. At last we found ourselves peering over a town skylight. I could see the small twinkling below the hill and the moons reflection on the hood of the car. To my right I saw a pick up truck with windows fogged up and the occasional bounces. I giggled for a moment. I know now why Travis questioned me if I really wanted to come up here.

It was quiet and I could hear crickets going and faint radios from the other cars. My stomach was tight I couldn't bring myself to look at Travis. We sat there with a quiet tension. I turned to the left to face him "I'm not a good girl"

Travis looked at me confused and kept quiet and gave me my space to speak. I couldn't believe it Travis is a listener. Trying to get to the point, I inhaled a breath and let it out. "I'm not a good girl. I ran away."

"From what Pidge?" Travis asked softly

I started to feel the tears coming down my face. "My home, Jesse, Family. My mom is a alcoholic. Dad is a chronic gambler and living in a place of sin didn't help my family or my upbringing. Jesse and I were engaged up until I started school." I confessed until I felt sobs rising in my chest.

The tears coming down were blurring my eyes. I couldn't continue with trying to explain my situation.

"Is that why he was pissed?" He asked

I nodded "He's just pissed because I ran out on the day of our wedding. His family is owns a casino."

"I'm guessing they are richest family in Kansas?" He quipped

"No. I lied. Were not from Kansas Travis. I'm from Las Vegas."

"I figured, you talk to slick and confidant for you to be from the Midwest."

"I'm sorry I lied Travis. I'm even more sorry you got into a fight with him"

"Don't worry. That bitch couldn't get in a decent punch."

I smiled "So I'm guessing were friends? I mean you beat the shit out of my ex fiancée I'm sure that entitles you to be my friend."

"Friends." Travis muttered

I went to scoot closer to give him a hug and upon looking at him I saw a cut on his cheek "Travis your hurt!"

"No. I'm alright, nothing a beer and shower can't fix"

I hugged him and lingered longer than I think we both noticed some sort of awkwardness. "Um I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I don't mind. If it makes you feel better than it's fine. I'm just sorry you didn't get to dance."

"It's ok. I wasn't in the mood to dance America made me go out so I could try to get over him. I'm trying not to mention but it's so hard I was around Jesse for a long time."

"Did he cheat on you?" he whispered into my hair

"He wasn't an angel. He fueled my fathers addiction and supplied my mom with all the drinks she can have."

"I'm sure he did that so you felt obligated to stay."

I smiled and moved my head to look at him "Dr. Mad Dog Maddox is that your diagnosis?"

"Don't call me that. And no, I took a psych class and I learned about dependency. Just like he supplied your family with needs he figured you would never leave as long as he kept them at bay to not nag you for something."

"I'm sorry, but you sound like a doctor well just now you did." I replied "Why don't you like me calling you Mad Dog?"

"Only the skanks who want the fighter call me that. Not my friends."

I grew to earn some more respect from him. I was starting to look at my new friend in a new light. After hearing something that made me reevaluate my feelings. I was starting to think I never loved Jesse. Travis looked at his phone and was replying to a text. It was too quiet between us. "Well Shep is still trying to talk to America. Honestly Why did she get all mad?"

"I had said I might consider going back home and just marry Jesse. She got pissed off and bolted. I under she help me breakout from Vegas but I still if I went back I don't see why she would get mad and then she started talking about defending my honor."

"Well I can see now why she was mad. I would be pretty pissed off too." Travis said blankly as he stared ahead. Why wasn't he looking at me?

At that point Travis scanned Shep's CD's and decided to put on "The Killers" and he turned it pretty loud and got out the car. I sat in the car wondering where the hell did Travis go? Until my door opened and he put his hand inside "Come on, your gonna get your dance."

I laughed "No way. There are people around here."

Travis shaking his head "Yes you have to. Besides people are too busy getting busy to pay attention to us dancing. I would rather get caught doing this instead of getting caught having sex in the car with you."

I blushed all over and gave him a big smile "If you insist." He led me to the front of car and we danced in the light of moon, under the twinkle stars and the crunch of gravel under our feet. He picked me up and spun me around. I started to laugh so much.

For the first time I started to let go and be young. I was letting go and becoming Abby. The song had changed and it was a slower one that came on. We both looked at each other wondering to dance it.

"Come on Pigeon." He said and he pulled me into his chest and we slow danced. I could hear his heart beating against my ear. His scent was of cigarettes and _Hugo Boss_, he smelled perfect. What interrupted us was obnoxious honking.

All I could think was great dipshit for ruining a mood. It was some kid pulling up next to Shep's charger in a Escalade "Well, look at here Heather! It's MAD DOG! Hot damn man you fuckin winning last week fuckin paid my car off thanks."

"Let's Go Abby." Travis said as he let me go.

I was disappointed that this guy would fuck up a moment as tender as this was. As I got into the car, Travis closed the door behind me and he got in. As he started up the charger I looked over to him. "Thank you. I won't forget it."

"No Problem."

"Can I ask you something Travis?"

"Um Sure I guess."

"At the mall earlier why were you stalking me?"

Travis moved his head quickly "What the hell? I wasn't stalking you. I was in the store next to that one and I saw you so I decided to mess you. I'm sorry if I pissed you." Travis said kind of irritated. As he pulled the car into reverse, he turned up the music kind of loud and pulled down the road in warp speed.

"Travis. I'm sorry you don't irritate me. But please slow down." I pleaded.

The car still going faster than the speed limit, I started to see his eyes bulge. "Travis Please."

"It's not you ok, fuck! people like that asshat piss me the fuck off!" Travis Exclaimed

"Oh, yea he was dipshit."

"I don't care but you act all obnoxious and yell Mad Dog like what the fuck? What's your fuckin deal?" He asked aloud

"Yea I hear you. I can kind of relate." I replied softly. "Where are we going now?"

"To my place."

I gulped almost. Oh no I don't want to go his house. At that moment I knew anything could happen.

"Um if you don't mind you can drop me at Morgan. I have to study for a test.

"Sure whatever, I think it's best anyway." He replied softly.

For the rest of the ride, it was a tense moment between Travis and I. The humming of the engine and the faint sound of the radio made it feel a little more awkward. Overall I wasn't sure if I pissed Travis off by asking him to take me to Morgan or that he thought I still thought of him as "Mad Dog Maddox". As we pulled up into the parking lot at Morgan Hall, Travis got out and opened my door.

"Thank you Travis, for everything tonight. It was something I won't forget" I said softly. I looked up at him and gave him a smile as he looked back at me.

Travis shrugged "No problem, see you around."

He walked away and hopped into the charger. I realized that Travis still had my phone. "TRAVIS! WAIT!" I screamed

He looked out the window "Yea?"

I saw his face, he looked so anxious. "Um, you still have my phone."

"Oh, about that. I kinda broke it when I was fighting your ex. But if you wanna hang tomorrow, I can buy you a new one. It's the least I can do."

I nodded. "Sure. Come by I guess at like two o'clock. I should be done with my studying."

"Fine. I'll be here." And in the quickness he was off into the dark. I walked up to the glass doors at Morgan and leaning my forehead on the door, I felt so stupid. For a lot of reasons, I was folding for Travis; also I was trying to be someone I wasn't. Travis wouldn't want to be near me if he knew the entire truth. He didn't know that I was "Lucky 13".

"Well. Did he fuck and dump you too?" I heard some girl behind me ask. As I turned around I saw it was the same brunette that Travis as smashed and passed the night before.

"No. What makes you think he pulled that on me?" I asked.

She giggled "Because of the look on your face, plus I heard he was at the lookout from my BFF. I also heard he was dancing up there but I think he did it to gain brownie points. And I don't know I just saw him drop you off."

"Well not that it's any of your business but no. Were just friends."

The brunette flew into laughter. "No way. That's like saying I'm a virgin. Whatever ". The brunette had walked into Morgan and I was left standing. I'm sure it was possible to keep a friendship with Travis or even a cordial relationship. As I walked into my room I saw no sign of Kara, I was actually kind of relieved I didn't need her judgmental staring.

I walked towards my closet I saw a silver garment bag. There was a small envelope attached to it and I opened it to see a card that read.

_"I saw this and I thought you were the only one meant to wear this._

_Travis"_

Oh my god. My facial expression went from being curious to being spooked. How the hell did he get this in my room? I unzipped the garment bag and I saw it was the red dress I had seen in window at the mall. "Holy shit this must of cost a fortune." I muttered. I had the urge to run and go find Travis but I only could stare at the dress.

I got into my sweats and laid on my bed to stare at the ceiling. What did the dress mean? Did he like me? What this a brownie point to win me over? I thought about everything until I could no longer keep my eyes open.

Only hoping that the next day was better and that I could clarify what was going on in my life.


End file.
